zimmertwinsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:EliteWolf Animates/Simmer Twins Needs an Update
Edit 1/5/2019: The title was autocorrected to Simmer Twins. This was meant to be Zimmer Twins Edit 1/5/2019: Read the bottom of the article. Zimmer Twins can do one of two things: Update and attract new consumers, not update and left being broken. It’s 2019, and in a few months ZT will become 14 years old. I know 14 isn’t a big number, but I’m quite surprised the website is still running at this point, even for being broken. Honestly, this website is making them money and they are not realizing how essential it is to update a website that still earns them a thousand dollars or so a year. I know you can argue that 2018 was their worst year yet and didn’t even reach a 1,000 memberships this year. Let alone it being only about 20 or 35 last year. One thing that is mandatory for the website is to change the flash video software since it’s getting removed next year. But anyways, here are the top 10 things I think Zimmer Twins should add/remove/work on: 1- New design of website. Honestly, nothing can do better to an old website than a modern look. A brand new, exciting look would definitely make sales urging to happen. 2- Automatic VIP membership. Although it may seem absurd to use that specific word, there should be more features given to non VIPs, such as freedom of commenting and public videos. The VIP membership would make more features become unlocked. 3- New movie creator. The storyboard movie idea was a good idea, but it doesn’t really match with today’s society. I’m not excluding the idea, I’m just saying that ZT would make more sense with it focusing on animation designs. 4- Security improvements. This one is probably as mandatory as removing flash in 2020. The website needs to become more secure with passwords and the scripts that are being used on the website. 5- Create a password. Instead of giving someone an automatic passcode via email (nobody really uses emails anyways), you should just type your own custom password that would help with the 4th suggestion. 6- Design an avatar. This may seem more unlikely to happen, but if ZT can make custom ZT avatars, that would make the program better to use. 7- Warning System bugs & Rule updates. The warning system is probably the most broken part of Zimmer Twins right now. They need to fix it so it can start doing its job again. As well as told updates, they need to make it so only reasonable and modern problems are added on that list. Such as removing the external links rule, which you’ll never be earned for. 8- Emails. There should be more emails given out to parents about certain updates parents may need to know of. 9- 20 or 25 character name limits. With 200K and growing members, it’s time to make the name limit increase from its only 10 billion user limit. Before we get into number 10, here’s an honorable mention. HM. Currency. Currency should be added due to how much more money it can give the mods as well as there being way to purchase virtual stuff. HM2. Removing Spam Filters. Whoa There messages are really annoying to get if you hate having a conversation. They should just remove it and if any spam goes on, they will get warned. HM3. Warnings whenever they login. Instead of an email, kids can go into their account and see warnings and possible few day bans. This will make it more obvious. 10. Storyboarding vs Animation. The idea of mixing the two was bad, and not really fun. They should just do a store boarding section and an animation section so that way there is more stuffs to do. I jive none of these will ever come true because of the mods abandoning the whole website. But, we still must take these into consideration because of how things are needed to get fixed. Thank you and enjoy your weekend. Category:Blog posts